Missions
Missions are one of the newer additions to your sanctuary, and can be acessed after opening the spots beneath the Kingfisher and having a fluterpedia score of over 200. You can then send your butterflies on missions, garnering honeydew, flutterbucks, treats for your frog, or flowers. There are currently 100 missions and the mission you are on will be shown with a lit-up butterfly and a swirly patern where other missions have a button to switch. The switch button can be used to switch to a different mission if you don't want to do the one that you've been randomly assigned. Prices vary for switching, and can go as low as 4 flutterbucks, or as high as 75.(?) Each mission has a dificulty rating, which tells you at what level a butterfly will be assured success. lower level butterflies can go on these missions, but have a lower chance of success. but it they fail a mission, it's alright; your butterfly will be returned after the duration of the mission, sometimes with a reduced prize. As an added niceness, if you dont' have the buttefly to qualify for a mission, that mission wont come up! so don't worry about not having the right butterfly. If a mission is availibe, then you either have that butterfly, or had it in the past. List of Missions (please add any information you have) #Zippy - I need a SMALL butterfly to sneak thoruhg the underbrush for me. - Any small butterfly #Pollination - Text - Required Butterfly #Defender - Text - Required Butterfly #House Keeping - Text - Required Butterfly #Little Army - Text - Required Butterfly #Cryptic - Text - Required Butterfly #Eye for Fungi - Text - Required Butterfly #River Rescue - Text - Required Butterfly #Strange Behavior - Text - Required Butterfly #Zip BD Doo Dah - Text - Required Butterfly #Orange Forage - Text - Required Butterfly #Elevation - Text - Required Butterfly #Painterly - Text - Required Butterfly #Tree Friends - Text - Required Butterfly #Wayang to Go - Text - Required Butterfly #Stay Back! - Text - Required Butterfly #Feline Fashion - Text - Required Butterfly #Holding Court - Text - Required Butterfly #New Homes - Text - Required Butterfly #Parrot Prank - Text - Required Butterfly #Roost Hunting - Text - Required Butterfly #Snow Scout - I need a butterfly from the HIMALAYAS to investigate a snow-capped mountain. - Common Rose #Butterfly Bling - Text - Required Butterfly #Eco Warrior - Text - Required Butterfly #National Treasure - Text - Required Butterfly #River Run - Text - Required Butterfly #Rare Breed - Text - Required Butterfly #Into the Field - Text - Required Butterfly #Screech! - Text - Required Butterfly #House Warming - Text - Required Butterfly #Great Explorer - Text - Required Butterfly #The Great Lake - Text - Required Butterfly #Catching Rays - Text - Required Butterfly #Zoologist - Text - Required Butterfly #Take a Load Off - Text - Required Butterfly #Cub Scout - Text - Required Butterfly #New Bloom - Text - Required Butterfly #Enter the Dragonfly - Text - Required Butterfly #Doctor White - Your frog is feeling a little off color. Could a WHITE butterfly find a treatment for him? - Wood White. Time: 9 hours. Reward: frog treat. #Quick Brown Fox - Text - Required Butterfly #Bumbling Bee - Text - Required Butterfly #Eye Full - Text - Required Butterfly #Ritualistic - Text - Required Butterfly #Reunite the River - Text - Required Butterfly #Quiet! - Text - Required Butterfly #Monkeying Around - Text - Required Butterfly #Laying Low - Text - Required Butterfly #High Above - Text - Required Butterfly #Homeland - Text - Required Butterfly #Not So Tastey - Text - Required Butterfly #Passionate - Text - Required Butterfly #Field Trip - Text - Required Butterfly #Remedy - Text - Required Butterfly #Cat Candour - Text - Required Butterfly #Joyride - Text - Required Butterfly #Nightime Bloom - Text - Required Butterfly #Morpho Party - Text - Required Butterfly #Naptime - Text - Required Butterfly #Playtime - Text - Required Butterfly #Under Cover - Text - Required Butterfly #Hookstep - Text - Required Butterfly #Mountain High - Text - Required Butterfly #Perimeter - Text - Required Butterfly #Mega Garden - Text - Required Butterfly #Oceanic Voyage - Text - Required Butterfly #Ant Mender - Text - Required Butterfly #Lonely Lemur - Text - Required Butterfly #Species Search - Could your GRAPHIUM WEISKEI help us scout out some new fauna? - Purple Spotted Swallowtail #Highlander Helper - Text - Required Butterfly #Here Boy - Text - Required Butterfly #Eye-full - Text - Required Butterfly #Counter Attack! - Text - Required Butterfly #Hungry Eyes - Text - Required Butterfly #Kitty Chat - I need a butterfly with a CAT-LIKE NAME to help butterfly-leopard relations. - Leopard #Long Haul - Text - Required Butterfly #Heliconius Heist - Text - Required Butterfly #A Tall Swallowtail - Text - Required Butterfly #Wingspection - Text - Required Butterfly #Small World - Text - Required Butterfly #Swish - Text - Required Butterfly #Gift of Gab - Text - Required Butterfly #Diner Dash - Text - Required Butterfly #Spicy - Text - Required Butterfly #Sweet Aroma - Text - Required Butterfly #Chow Time - Text - Required Butterfly #Mountaineer - Text - Required Butterfly #Monumental - Text - Required Butterfly #Worm Tounge - Text - Required Butterfly #Forage for Fungi - Text - Required Butterfly #Kitty Daycare - Text - Required Butterfly #Master of Disguise - Text - Required Butterfly #Lone Bloom - Text - Required Butterfly #Bully - some dragonflies are teasing that poor monkey! Send a LARGE butterfly to sort them out. - Any large butterfly. #Nut Farmer - Text - Required Butterfly #Rainforest Race - Text - Required Butterfly #Invisabutterfly - Text - Required Butterfly #Far Away - Text - Required Butterfly #Course Correction - Text - Required Butterfly #American Tale - Text - Required Butterfly #Low Pass - Text - Required Butterfly